


The Touch of Butterflies

by Nherizu



Category: Kyo kara Maoh!/今日からマ王！
Genre: Family, Ficlet Collection, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nherizu/pseuds/Nherizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conrart has somekind of connections with butterflies. His life and feelings are surprisingly close to the fragile insects. His desire, his agonies, even his privilege as the Maou's godfather are all about butterflies. - Conyuu & WolfYuuram -</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch of Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear fellas~
> 
> This collection of ficlets contains three separate ficlets, each could stand alone, only one thing that connects them all: **butterflies**. I was asked to write a conyuu with that prompt. Just so you know, my personal favourite is the third one, well, the best is always for the last, lol.
> 
> Genres for each ficlet are varied. The first one will be romance/family. The second one will be angst/hurt/comfort. And the third one will be humour/family.
> 
> We have guest characters here! Wolfram, King Lanzhil from Dai Shimaron, Shibuya Miko, and Shibuya Shouri. And Elizabeth and Gwendal are also mentioned a bit :3
> 
> Well then, please enjoy ^^
> 
>  **Beta Reader:** ThinE (I've been pestering her to beta my one-shots).
> 
>  **Warning:** You should at least know the episode where Elizabeth came to challenge Yuuri and when Conrart became Lanzhil's subject and fought Yuuri.
> 
> * * *

* * *

**THE TOUCH OF BUTTERFLIES**

**#1 Desire**

**  
**

A butterfly made Wolfram propose to Elizabeth. Conrart was the only witness that time. How he wondered – despite the whole proposal thing being a disaster for Wolfram – still, maybe it would be nice if he could follow Wolfram's reckless demeanour.

If only he _were_ Wolfram. But he wasn't.

So when his palm itched to give a light slap on the cheek of the innocent godson of his, Conrart could only smile as gentle as ever, briefly capturing the blue dotted butterfly with two fingers.

"Thanks, Conrad!" beamed Yuuri, rubbing his own cheek.

"You're welcome, Your Majesty." Releasing the butterfly from his long fingers, said insect flew circling both of their bodies, before it flapped its wings to fly higher, to where its companion was.

"I'm your godson, so it makes you call me Yuuri!" the pouting boy exclaimed, yet his eyes shone admiration. How Conrart wanted to wrestle the boy down, pinning him against the grass and touching him, feeling him with his entire being right there and then.

"Yes, Yuuri," he chuckled with a hint of amusement, which was replied with a bright grin from Yuuri.

So despite his craving for the cheerful teen before him, his love for him was bigger. It could be deeper than the ocean, or higher than the sky. It could be endless like nails; although they were cut, they would grow and grow again with no end.

Just like the pair of butterflies which tailed each other, together just the two of them, Conrart would follow Yuuri until the end of his time. Not Yuuri's time, although it was possible for it to come sooner. Because for Conrart, his loyalty wouldn't shake even after his King's life ended.

"Wimp!" a shout from a familiar blonde ex-prince came from whence the butterflies had gone. "What are you two doing there, you cheater!"

Chuckling lightly, Conrart merely watched how his beloved brother pulled his godson's ear, yelling his tantrums until Yuuri's whimper echoed as he was dragged by the enraged Wolfram.

Well, Conrart would follow Yuuri always just like one butterfly did to the other. But the only difference was... that they wouldn't be left alone.

Yet rather than feeling a _bit_ jealous of the two blue dotted insects which were long gone from his sight, he felt content.

_They're both my treasures after all._

Tugging a smile on his lips, his gaze softened and his heart was sincere, as he saw the royal couple gone.

 

* * *

**#2 Agonies**

**  
**

Never ever he thought that he would do this. No, he never.

His loyalty to Yuuri was unquestionable. His life was for Yuuri. His body, his blood, his soul, were all dedicated to Yuuri.

But now, he was facing the shaking teen, holding a sword and pointing it to the very flesh of the Shin Makoku's King.

Regardless of the reason, that he did this all to protect the young Maou, it was still unforgivable for him to point a sword to Yuuri. To his King. No matter what, he _was_ a betrayer.

He could feel the urge of throwing up pressing him from the bottom of his stomach.

No, no, it was for the best. The best, but…

As he glanced at how King Lanzhil smirked and waved his hand ungracefully, Conrart sensed his body burn with anger. And the boy before him... The boy before him who begged and cried for him to come back – not even thinking about his royal status, made the butterflies in Conrart's stomach fly around even wilder.

He even wasn't sure if he could still call them butterflies. It might be moths in his stomach now. The urge of throwing up grew larger.

And he saw it.

The Maou's eyes. The Maou's expression when he turned to protect him and disobeyed Lanzhil's order…

It was full of relief.

It was bliss.

It was heaven that made all of Conrart's worries vanish, even only for a second.

Therefore, although he used his body as a shield for Yuuri, even if he must undergo whatever punishment he would be given regarding his betrayal, never once he regretted this.

For Yuuri everything of his would be, and his whole world would only be for Yuuri.

 

* * *

**#3 Privilege**

**  
**

Conrart didn't know that Shouri had such a quirk. What he knew was, that he found a weird-looking t-shirt in the dark-haired man's dresser.

During his travel to the Earth with Yuuri and Wolfram for some urgent business Gwendal told them to do, he was forced to borrow some of Shouri's clothes again. Of course, the young Maou of Earth wouldn't let him if he knew, so Shibuya Miko dragged Conrart to choose whatever he wanted to wear when Shouri was gone.

He rummaged Shouri's wardrobe reluctantly, not really wanting to make the brother-complexed guy mad. After awhile contemplating and browsing some anime-printed t-shirts and shirts, he at last decided to pick the one that in the far corner of the dresser, thinking that it must be a t-shirt which Shouri didn't wear anymore.

And so he wore it.

But as he made his way downstairs to join Wolfram and Yuuri, he got the 'look' from his baby brother.

"What are you wearing, exactly?" Such delicate eyebrows could actually arch that far, Conrart never knew it before.

"I'm borrowing this from Shouri," Conrart answered, inwardly noting that the t-shirt was indeed _weird_.

"Oh. No. Wait. Why are you wearing that... that... that thing, Conrad!" Came a shriek of disbelief, or rather frantic, from the mouth of Shibuya Yuuri.

Glancing downward to the print on the white t-shirt – right on the chest to the hips part – he could see the ugly painting of a pink butterfly. So big, with one side's wing larger than the other, with the colour of it spread unevenly. And add the two bald men with thin lines as their bodies on the bottom of the t-shirt, with a smaller sized butterfly next to them. It was... thoroughly terrible, if Conrart were to admit.

"Shouri loves that so much that I was never ever permitted to touch it! Really, now give me that t-shirt and I'm gonna burn it, Conrad!" Yuuri kept on babbling, persistently tugging the t-shirt from Conrart.

"Why, Yuuri?" Conrart merely smiled – a bit confused – as Wolfram only gave Yuuri a look that said his fiancé was an idiot. "If Shouri loves this so much, he will be furious if it's burnt. Oh, but I never thought Shouri has...," he paused, hesitating.

"Has such a fetish to this ugly butterfly?" Wolfram raised one brow, snorting.

Conrart chuckled, while Yuuri's face became a shade of red for unknown reason.

"Oh _my_!" A woman's enthusiastic yell reverberated from behind them, as Shibuya Miko clapped her hands while skipping to where the three guys were. "That t-shirt! Shouri made a print of Yuu-chan's painting!"

"Yuuri's...?" Wolfram's other eyebrow curled downward, following his already curly one.

"...painting?" Conrart had no choice except continuing his brother's unfinished sentence, craving for an explanation.

"Mom!"

"Call me mama, Yuu-chan!" Miko reprimanded her youngest son, knuckles staying on her hips, before continuing, "Yuu-chan gave Shouri that painting when Shouri had his tenth birthday. Shouri printed the t-shirt using the painting last year. He treasures the painting so much, how adorable..."

" _Mom_!"

Conrart didn't know how to react to the revelation.

Should he quickly pull the t-shirt off and store it back to where it was?

Should he laugh together with Miko and Wolfram – who was practically barking his laughter at the Maou's face?

Or should he comfort the poor boy who was now redder than any tomatoes in this world?

He didn't know. But... he knew one thing.

While he was on Earth, he would definitely buy some crayons for Yuuri.

He definitely knew what he was going to ask for the upcoming father's day present. After all, it was his privilege as a godfather, wasn't it? Well, it precisely was.

And so he enjoyed the view of Wolfram and Miko teasing Yuuri with a saint-like smile on his lips, brain invaded with the thoughts of whatever lovely painting his godson would give him later...

 

* * *

**~fin~**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if I were to admit, this is my first attempt of writing a conyuu. Okay, it's _not_ really conyuu, at least not in the romantic way. But I try to be realistic. I don't think Conrart will ever make a move to claim Yuuri his. No, that will be OOC, lol. Though there's nothing impossible as we live in the fanfiction world, is there? xD
> 
> But anyway, I'm sorry if my way of picturing Conrart was disagreeable. I'm originally a wolfyuuram shipper (so maybe it shows), but truth be told, I love reading conyuu and conwolf fics too. So really, I'm happy that I could make a fic for this pairing xD


End file.
